Stuck with Attack on Titan
by thesoundofmillinia
Summary: Have you ever imagined how it would be if you were inside the world of "Attack on Titan"? Well, this is how it would be for me... (I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way)


I was finishing up my daily exercises and I'm tiered and sweaty as hell. I was working out to some of those old fitness videos from Bob Harper. My washed out black tank top and my hot pink sweatpants were pretty much damp and felt really gross against my skin. I put my squared mohagony colored glasses back on and sit at my computer desk. A sudden burst from my door startled me, as I give out a scared yelp.

"Ahh dude, you scared me!" I whined to see that it was my best friend Hannia. She made a weird troll face and made "Magic Fingers" or whatever they're called. "OOoOoO spoopy" Hannia says, teasing with retarded ghost sounds. "You look tired and crappy" She says again. I give a sarcastic smile and chuckle stupidly. "OK... Ready to watch some anime?" I say, trying to washout my workout weariness.

"Yeah man, so hyped! I'm ready..." Hannia says with a weird chirp in her voice. Hannia and I have been planning an anime marathon for some time now, and I told her to download some anime for me. We have the time and now we can finally do this. "Yeah, me too!... Ok now, let me borrow the USB to check out what you got. Then we can go to the store for snacks and stuff" I respond. Hannia takes out her USB drive and hands it to me. I grab it and insert it into my computer. I open its files and click on the "animu" folder, revealing packs of our favorite anime.

I hover through the files just eyeing all the titles and folders. I then get to the _"Attack on Titan"_ file and click on it. "Let's watch _Attack on Titan_ " I say grinning weirdly, grabbing my water bottle and start drinking water to hide my real expressions cause I knew Hannia was going to make a really stupid comment about it. " Oh of course dude. If you want I'll just give you some private time here alone"

I chuckle violently and start choking like an asthmatic seal. Of course I spit my water everywhere getting the floor all wet. Swear to God I thought I spat on my computer for a second but, with all of the commotion of my choking I wasn't sure. Anyways, it slips out of my mind once I start laughing along with Hannia, even though my laughter fused in with some choking. "Oh thanks dude. I appreciate it" I sarcastically say still coughing uncontrollably, that I can barely speak.

I get up from my chair to go to the store as I told Hannia earlier. As soon as I stand, my computer makes these strange beeping noises and the monitor glitches into a full blue screen. "What the hell... What is this?" I ask Hannia kinda freaked out. She had a weird surprised expression on her face as well. "I don't know. Did you get any water on that?" She asks confused.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure I only spat on the floor... Don't tell me this is some blue screen shit cause I swear dude..." I say fuatrated now. I look over to Hanna's USB flash drive and thought about all of the anime erasing from the device. I didn't want all of her hard work of downloading anime go to waste so I thought of pulling it out. I grab on to the USB and pull it. An unexplained string of static was linked between the flash drive and the computer, pulling it back into the slot with force. I try to pull it out once again, but it kept on assembling its self into the computer. I suddenly found myself attached to the device, not being able to let go.

"Shit, Hannia help me..." I say scared now. The tower of my PC just stared to buzz in a freaky way like a leaf blower and an eerie white light emerged from its interior, getting brighter from the second. "Hannia! Hannia help!" I keep on yelling but I knew she couldn't hear or see me. The light got so bright, that I was completely blinded by it. Unexpectedly, I felt like I was falling, as if someone pushed my chest and now I'm falling backwards. The bright white light faded out into black and I landed hard on my back with a big thud.

I felt the air push out from my lungs when I fell and now I just feel desoriented and woozy. I flicker my eyes open to be revealed upon a star-filled sky. The amazing view of diamond like stars, sparkling across the moonless sky gleamed in my eyes with awe. For a second I forgot what just happened, and I only laid there like if it was on an other planet. I was just mesmerized about the beauty of this sky.

Far off in the distance, I heard faint footsteps coming towards me disturbing the silence of my moment. The footsteps then got louder and louder. I realized that there were lots of of people coming over because multiple voices and running was now audible somewhere in the unknown of the darkness. I felt someone hover over me but I couldn't see anything. "...Hello? Can you hear me? Are you allright?..." I heard a voice say but I could distinguish it right. "H-Hannia?... Dude... The hell happened to me?" I say with a croaky voice, assuming it was Hannia.

"Uh... No I'm sorry. I am not... Han Nia. My name is Armin Arlert. I am here to help you...". I felt my body freeze in pure dread... I mean... What... This person couldn't possibly be Armin- Am I going nuts or something? I pushed that statement out of my mind, thinking it was just my weird imagination playing tricks on me.

" Dude I... I thought I heard Armins voice for a second... Im really messed up, aren't I?..." I say, finally being able to see clearly now. My stomach twisted at the sight that... _Armin Arlert_ was actually hovering over me and shaking my shoulders to get up. I saw his face set up in confusion. I jolted up and sat down in disbelief. I just couldn't understand what I was seeing...

The Armin guy backed up a little, maybe thinking I was a phyco just to ready to attack. I look around to gaze upon the crowd around me. They just stared at me in their dull clothes and tired faces. I was completely paralyzed and couldn't move or say anything until Armin spoke to me. "...Its all right, were not here to harm you in anyway. We will help you in any way possible, now please if you permit me I will help you up...". I turned to him in a scared and sceptical manner. I have no idea what to do at this point. Armin stretches out his hand for me to grab and so do I. Slowly and trembling from within, I get a hold of his hand and get pulled up.

I stood up and Armin guided me through the crowd towards what seem like cabins or shacks of some sort. We approached the cabin doors and enter. There were people eating a smelly looking soup, all set up in lifeless emotions now pauseing just to look at me. I was lead up to a bench and sat down. Everyone looked at me with concerned expressions, maybe thinking I was some sort of alien... Someone slowly walked up to me and placed a bowl of steamy soup in front of me. I looked up and... I couldn't believe it... My eyes widend and my body froze once again in fear.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman... I will help you in anyway possible..." Her small melodical voice spurred quietly to me. Then behind her I noticed someone else appear. "Im Eren Yeager... What happened to you, if I may ask..." He said bringing in a grey wool blanket. I was too shocked to speak, and what was I supposed to say? I can't find words to describe what is going on...Everything looks so realistic... I just can't believe this is happening...

"M-my name is D-Diana..." I start to stutter nervously. I know this isn't real. It can't be. "...I'm just dreaming that's all... You guys aren't real... I'm going to wake up in any moment now" I mutter to myself like a crazy person, but I can't help it. "Uh... No you are wrong. You are not sleeping or dreaming. We are real... This is real and everything here" Eren says with a deep voice. Why does he sound so realistic to me? I hear him clearly and feel his serious presence warning me about the troubles that lay outside... Little by little I actually feel like if I was here, like, actually HERE... But now the terror hits me... If I were actually trapped inside the _Attack on Titan_ world then that means... Fuck...

I cover up my mouth by the sensation of warm fluids coming up my throat. "I... I need some air..." I say in a sick voice. I get up from my seat and run towards the door. I go outside and look up to the sky. The stars looked pretty real to me, and I know that something like that couldn't be replaced. I gazed upon the stars for a minute and slowly blacked out.


End file.
